


play a melody for the demons haunting you

by siegstolfo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Vampires, and this may. or may not be based on lawless and licht's first interactions in servamp, essentially... a servamp au, in which rinko's a famous pianist and ako's a gay vampire who has her eyes set on said pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegstolfo/pseuds/siegstolfo
Summary: “Your playing style is superb! Worthy to play in the kingdoms of demons!”The purple haired girl ecstatically announced, posing with a hand covering part of her face. “Please, consider my offer to join the orchestra of demons!”“I… um…”Rinko fidgeted with the skirt of her dress, refusing to look at the shorter girl in her, startingly, red eyes, “can I… think on it…?”“Of course, of course! Until we meet again!”The purple haired girl grinned, and vanished in a blink of an eye.





	play a melody for the demons haunting you

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired to write these two can you blame me  
> if you don't really know servamp it's essentially vampires making deals with humans and essentially being their servants  
> it's kind of loosely explained here but it's the main jist
> 
> uh
> 
> im running out of things to say
> 
> i really love akorinko you guys

Being a famous pianist had it’s ups and downs, but most certainly one of it’s downs was easily being spotted by one person, and then swarmed by 30 in an instant. That is to say, Rinko doesn’t really mind the attention but… it can get really overwhelming, really easily. People surrounding her, asking her the same questions over and over until they get a satisfying response out of her… it’s a bit too much.

However, there was one person who noticed her, and yet… they didn’t bring any attention to her at all.

_“Your playing style is superb! Worthy to play in the kingdoms of demons!” The purple haired girl ecstatically announced, posing with a hand covering part of her face. “Please, consider my offer to join the orchestra of demons!”_

_“I… um…” Rinko fidgeted with the skirt of her dress, refusing to look at the shorter girl in her, startingly, red eyes, “can I… think on it…?”_

_“Of course, of course! Until we meet again!” The purple haired girl grinned, and vanished in a blink of an eye._

Rinko looked out to the crowd, looking for any signs of purple.

None.

* * *

 

Her show was a success, and while she took a bow as hundreds of people cheered her on, she noticed it.

Purple.

Purple hair leaving the room. Was it a sign to tell her to meet her out there? Rinko had plenty of questions to ask, but the reporters swarming her again had plenty of more for her, so the only thing she could do was _wait_ , to hopefully see the purple haired girl again. She continued to stare at the door, as 45 questions became 20 questions, as 20 questions became 5 questions, until she was left standing alone on the stage until the night crew told her to scram- the concert hall was closing up.

The purple haired girl didn’t come back, nor did she stay, either.

The weather outside was cold, really cold- her hotel was only a few blocks away, but dang it, she really needed something warm. And so, in the spur of the moment, she dips into a convenience store, slams down a few yen, and buys herself hot chocolate.

Quite frankly, it tastes more like hot water than chocolate- but, Rinko couldn’t care less. It kept her warm and-

What was… brushing up against her leg?

She looked down to see a black cat with, surprisingly, red eyes. A sign of bad luck, maybe, but the cat looks too adorable that she can’t help but pet it- and the cat likes it too, as it purrs and leans more into her hand. The cat had no collar, and there were no missing animal signs around so maybe-

No, not maybe- Rinko absolutely snuck the cat back into the hotel. Her manager paid her no mind, as she perched the adorable cat on top of the dresser.

“What about Ako?” She hesitantly asked, rubbing the cat’s ear. “I think it’d suit you quite nicely!”

“Rinko, I’m going to head downstairs to see if I can get us into the restaurant,” her manager said, “a table for just the two of us, yes?”

“L-Like… always, of course.” Rinko mumbled out. “Why do you… ask?”

“You just seemed really attached to that cat, already. I’ll be back.” Her manager called, before closing the door. Rinko stared at the door for a few moments, before sighing.

“Wow! What a party-pooper, am I right?”

Rinko whirled her head around to see that Ako was gone and was replaced by-

Wait a minute-

“It’s… you?!” Rinko asked, backing away. The purple girl let out a huff, as she pushed back her cape. She looked like she was some sort of royalty, with the get-up she had-

“It’s me! I’m your cute and adorable demonic cat, Ako!” The purple haired girl leapt off of the dresser, getting closer to Rinko, “and I’ve had my eye on you, Rin-Rin!”

“Ako?! You’re… Ako?!” Rinko’s eyes widened, as Ako quickly grabbed her wrist and-

“O-Ow!” Rinko pulled her wrist back, wincing a bit in pain, with blood trickling down her hand and-

A chain wrapped around her wrist, and it connected to Ako’s neck.

“Thaaaaank you for saying my name!” Ako grinned, before giving Rinko an apologetic look, “and so sorry for biting you, but that’s kinda what I have to do! Now, I shall be your servant of evil, my fair and pure pianist, and I shall drag you more and more into the dark side!”

Rinko couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but- she quickly grabbed her phone and called her manager.

“H-Hey! Don’t call the police on me!” Ako whined, moving to grab the phone. Rinko moved out of her way.

“It’s… not that!” Rinko whispered back to her… servant, now?

“Rinko, is something wrong?” Her manager asked.

“...C-Can we… make the reservation a table for…” she looked back at Ako, “for three, maybe?”

“You have a friend visiting or something? I don’t see the problem with it-”

“Oh, thank you!” Rinko immediately hung up, letting out a sigh.

“...You’re taking me on a _date?!_ ” Ako gasped. “You’re truly an angel! I can’t wait for you to become a fallen one! Oh, how marvelous you’d look with black wings-”

“A-Ako…” Rinko let out a sigh. “Can you… explain everything to me now?”

“...Can I do that after dinner? I haven’t had a meal in like, ages.”

“...S-Sure.”


End file.
